


Thirsty For Your Body.

by MickeysTonic



Series: TUMBLR PROMPTS [23]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: I HOPE SOMEONE REQUESTS SMUT SOON AJFDKJFD, M/M, anyway, fluff??, ian wants mickey to be healthy because that's his baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 10:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Request:Could you maybe make a cute story out of Mickey having a drinking problem? But not alcohol, but water? He is one of those people who don't like to drink much or forgets about it? And the results are always being tired, exhausted, sleepy, moody so Ian makes sure that Mickey drinks enough through out the day.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: TUMBLR PROMPTS [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1150823
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	Thirsty For Your Body.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: valeskaheart.  
Twitter: gallavichhheart.

"Mickey, don't you think that's enough soda?"

Mickey shrugged and opened his can of coke, "It's enough when the can is empty."

"That's what you said about your last can."

"What's up with you, Ian?" Mickey asked, "I'm relaxing and I'm not hurting anyone."

He plopped down on the couch and yawned as soon as his head hit the back of it.

"What's up is that you're not drinking enough water." Ian stated, sitting on the other end of the couch, "It's not good for your body."

"I'm healthy, Ian."

Ian sighed, "It's not just about your physical health but your mental health. You don't see yourself the way I see you and I notice a difference."  
Mickey raised an eyebrow and stared at his boyfriend, "What kind of difference? Do you see me getting a gut, Gallagher?"

"That's not what I mean, Mickey! I just mean you're mentally not there."

Mickey scoffed, "Fuck off, Gallagher. Jesus Christ, I could sleep."

Ian waited until Mickey actually dozed off before taking his can of coke. He poured the rest into a glass and stuck it in the fridge before cleaning out the can and filling it with water. He placed it back on the table before grabbing a book and plopping down in their bed to read.

He knew Mickey would be on him and not in a good way.

Mickey made sure not to leave his bottles, cans or glasses around Ian anymore.

"You have to drink more water, Mickey! You've been dozing off and complaining about headaches. You need more water in your system."

"Water is boring, Ian."

Ian sighed and watched as Mickey reached for a beer but he grabbed it from him.

"What the fuck?!"

Ian replaced it with a bottle of water, "If I have to blackmail you to drink more water than I will, Mickey. If I have to suck your dick for the next month I will. You need more water in your system, asshole."

Mickey stared at the bottle of water before glancing back up at Ian, "You that fucking worried about what I put in my body?"

"Yes."

"I've drank more water in the past two days because of you than I've had your dick in me these last two weeks."

Ian sighed, "You can live without my dick but you need to get more water in you, Mickey. I'm sorry but until you can actually start drinking more than I'm not doing anything with you or two you."

"You just said-"

"I take it back. You need to drink more water, catch up on your sleep and get your mental health back to a good state, Mickey."

"You fucking asshole!"

Ian just smiled, "It's for your own good, Mickey. You'll thank me one day."

And with that he walked out of the room.

Mickey was going to kill him.

Ian kept putting water in front of him whether when he was drinking beer or just watching TV. 

"Can you fucking chill with the water?" Mickey snapped.

"No."

Mickey let out a loud yawn, "I'm fucking exhausted and I don't know why."

"You have no energy because you're going to get dehydrated."

"I'm not because I drink thank you."

"Not water. Water is what you need to keep yourself hydrated, Mickey. I only do this because I care about you."

"Funny. I thought you enjoyed being annoying."

Ian smiled and sat down beside Mickey and put his arm around him, "You may hate me now but you'll grow to love water."

"The only time I love water is when you and I are in the shower together. Lets see, it's been nearly two weeks since you've last touched me. You barely kiss me!"

"It sucks for me too, Mickey, but I'm trying to get you to drink more water."

"So water is what it takes for you, huh?"

"Yes."

Mickey pulled away and marched out into the kitchen so Ian followed.

He watched in shock as Mickey cut the water on and stuck his head under the faucet and let the water poor into his mouth.

"Mickey!" Ian laughed, "That's not what I meant."

Mickey cut the water off and glared at him, "You're pissing me off."

"You're awfully moody lately."

"And you're really fucking annoying."

Ian sighed, "Look, I know I'm getting annoying but I just want you to stay healthy, Mickey. You've been tired lately and you've been so moody. I want you to be happy and I think you'd be a lot happier if you drank more water. You'd certainly feel better."

Mickey watched the pout on Ian's face and sighed, "I'm sorry for making you feel like shit for caring, Ian. Maybe I do need to calm down a bit."

"A bit?" Ian teased.

"Oh fuck off!"

Ian just laughed, "Sorry, sorry. If you don't want to drink water then you don't have to."

He walked over and kissed Mickey's wet lips before walking out of the kitchen.

Mickey sighed and ran a hand through his wet hair. He knew Ian cared about him and sometimes he could get clingy when his medication was a little off or it wasn't working properly.

"Okay, Milkovich," Mickey whispered, "we can drink a little water for Ian."

He made a promise to himself to drink more water for Ian's sake.

Ian was surprised to see Mickey drinking a bottle of water the following morning but that surprise grew when Mickey replaced his dinner beer with a water bottle. He didn't question anything because he didn't want to piss Mickey off.

The days passed and Mickey kept a water bottle with him at all times just drinking it as if he never drank anything else.

"It's been a month."

Ian looked up from the bed to where Mickey stood, "What?"

"I've drank nothing but water for the past thirty days, Ian."

"I've noticed that. I've also noticed you've been sleeping better and seem a lot more relaxed."

"I do feel good." Mickey admitted.

He walked over and jumped into bed.

"What brought it on?" Ian asked.

"You did. I know you get annoying sometimes and there are times when you don't realize it but I also know you do what you do because you love me."

Ian smiled, "I love you very much, Mickey."

"And you were right."

"About?"

"Water not being too bad."

Ian laughed, "See? Should listen to me more often."

"Oh fuck off." Mickey cackled, "But since I've done what you said and drank water for this last month does that mean you'll finally fucking touch me? I'm fucking horny as all fuck and I think that water made me feel like the hulk right now."

"And you want to smash?"

Mickey grinned, "I do."

Ian tossed his book to the floor, "Get over here then, Mickey. I'll reward you for drinking all that water."

"Wait a minute. I just drank a bottle and now I have to piss."

He ran off to the bathroom making Ian laugh with a huge smile on his face. He really did love the grump.

"There we go."

"Did you wash your hands?"

"Duh."

"Then get over here. This shit has been just as tough on me as it has been you." 

Mickey crawled into bed and kissed Ian as hard as he could, "Fuck water and fuck me instead." 

"Can do, baby." 

But Mickey kept drinking water afterwards until he felt like he was young again and had all the energy in the world. He also lost a few pounds but that didn't stop him from drinking a beer when he could and drinking six cans of coke.

Ian didn't care. Mickey was healthy, happy and there with him and that was all that mattered.


End file.
